


What The Fuck Is This

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Virgil: what if when I come out grandma doesn't two me seriously because I've never dated a boy. Will anyone be my fake boyfriend?Remy: sure lolPatton: I will if you wantRemy: I can be your angry ex if u want





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil: what if when I come out grandma doesn't two me seriously because I've never dated a boy. Will anyone be my fake boyfriend?

 Remy: sure lol

Patton: I will if you want

Remy: I can be your angry ex if u want

Virgil: only as a last resort tho

Patton: I'll be the fake bf.

Roman: I'll take some fake couple pics of you two

Virgil: yay, last resort lying

Remy: I'll be evil ex

Virgil: cool

Virgil: I have 0 pics with anyone tho, especially since my phone restarted

Remy: so let's say we dated 3 months before I killed you?

Roman: I can take some,pics of you

Roman: whoa slow down, Remy

Roman: we can get you in the background with a huge knife

Virgil: no death, I will be there in person. Also we're 15...

Virgil: wtf I'm supposed to be the morbid one

Patton: who is the fake bf, me or Remy

Remy: Let's just say we broke up bc I trashed talked u and ruined a bunch of ur friendships (that's the equivalent of murder right?)

Roman: and then you started dating Patton, who treats you so much better, right?

Remy: Ya, I'm kind of a bitch and Patton is the bestest bf apparently... I miss u Virgil 😭😭😭😭

Roman: dont take him back, don't fall for his tricks

Roman: she'll just hurt you again

Remy: no I won't

Remy: please, Virgil, I miss you

Roman: he says he's changed, but he hasn't

Remy: I'm a better person, I swear

Roman: no, he tryed to kill you

Virgil: no, I'm keeping Patton

Roman: good

Roman: he treats you better

Remy: noooooo

Roman: and don't photobomb with knives

Patton: (:

Virgil: I photobomb with knoves the only difference is I'm not trying to stab anyone

Virgil: *knives

Patton: night guys

Remy: night

Roman: night

Virgil: *sent gif*


	2. Chapter 2

Remy: VIRGil why would you break up with meeeeee

Virgil: because you keep writing my name like that

Remy: but it's how you spell your name

Virgil: with the weird capitalization

Remy: plz take me back

Virgil: no

Remy: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Virgil: cry all you want

Virgil: but don't break my phone

Remy: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Remy: you broke my heart

Virgil: fun

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
